Moreno
Moreno is the owner of Casa del Toro, a supporting character, and former secondary antagonist in Ferdinand. He is voiced by Raúl Esparza. Biography Days at Casa del Toro Moreno is first seen with a matador during some fighting bulls' trial at Casa del Toro so that the matador may pick which bull to fight in the ring. In the end, he chooses Ferdinand's father, Raf. At night, Moreno returns home until he notices one of his calves, Ferdinand, escaping after finding out that his dad, Raf, never returned from his fight as promised and orders his men to retrieve him. Nevertheless, they fail to do so and he gives them the slip by riding on a train headed for Seville. Back at Casa del Toro 2 years later, Moreno is informed that an enormous bull (Ferdinand, now all grown-up) is being delivered to him after accidentally destroying a village. When Ferdinand finds out he's been brought back to the same place he ran away from, he panics inside the truck; giving Moreno the impression that he is a monstrous beast. He sends one of his men to get Lupe the "calming goat" to calm him down. Once Ferdinand is out of the truck, Moreno takes one look at him and immediately judges him as a "monster" given his size; failing to realize who he really is. El Primero's Arrival In the morning, Moreno and the ranch hands prepare his home for the arrival of the famous bullfighter, El Primero. After meeting and "greeting" the egotistical matador, Moreno learns that El Primero is here to select a bull for his final fight but fails to convince him to choose Ferdinand; given his size, as El Primero states that only "he knows who is the best." Then, Moreno orders one of his men to prepare the bulls for El Primero. After the bulls fail to impress El Primero due to Ferdinand's pacifism and unintentional act to embarrass the others, Moreno begs him to give the bulls another chance. El Primero offers him 2 days until his final fight but threatens that unless he finds the best bull by then, no other matador will ever use his ranch again. Due to one of the bulls, Guapo, having fainted during the trial earlier, Moreno has him sent to the chop house. The next night, after hearing a noise, Moreno is glad to hear that El Primero has finally chosen Ferdinand after witnessing Valiente accidentally lose his right horn to him in a fight he naively started. Then, he sends Valiente to the chop house after that. Chase through Madrid to the train station Later, Moreno and everyone else wake up when the bulls inadvertently make too much noise while trying to save Guapo and Valiente and escaping the ranch after discovering the truth about the bullfights. When Moreno notices the animals driving the truck past his house, El Primero threatens to fight him in the ring if he loses his bull. Moreno goes in hot pursuit of the animals with his men in his car until they find themselves having to chase after them on foot then on segways and a bicycle all over Madrid until the reach the train station. Not willing to give up on them, Moreno and his men borrow a rail cart to pursue the bulls; mainly Ferdinand, heading to Seville. While the others manage to escape, Ferdinand sacrifices himself to stop Moreno and his men from chasing them with Lupe the goat left behind as well and soon, they capture him and take both Ferdinand and Lupe to the ring. At the ring Moreno is then seen watching Ferdinand trying to avoid confrontation as El Primero tries in vain to fight him then go to extreme measures to kill him with banderillas after Ferdinand inadvertently humiliates him in front of everyone. When Ferdinand finds himself unable to fight even after how the latter accidentally scratched him on his right shoulder with one of the banderillas while trying to kill him, Moreno watches in astonishment as Ferdinand submits to allowing El Primero to proceed with finishing him off with a sword once and for all until everyone, touched by Ferdinand's gentle nature and bravery, begs him to spare his life and cheer for him including Moreno; as demonstrated when whistling for Ferdinand. Back at the farm Once Ferdinand is reunited with Nina and later, the rest of the bulls, the hedgehogs, and the Bunny (who somehow returned to the ring to save their friend), in the ring, Moreno is last seen bringing Ferdinand, the rest of the bulls, Lupe, the hedgehogs: (Una, Dos, and Cuatro), and the Bunny back on Nina's father, Juan's farm in a truck where Ferdinand grew up most of his life with Nina and their dog, Paco. Physical Appearance Moreno is a rather large-built man with a squarish chin and nose. He has dark brown eyes, neat and short black hair as well as a trimmed stubble. He is often seen in a light blue collared shirt with a brown jacket over it, along with a thick belt and denim jeans. Occasionally, he is seen without the brown jacket. Trivia *Moreno means dark or brown in Spanish. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Former villains Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Hispanic characters